The Beginning of a Happy Vacation
by Kon13
Summary: -Oneshot dedicated to Whispers and Rain- Kyo pulls Tohru from the house to go on a weekend vacation, without telling Tohru why! What could be the reason? I do not, nor will I ever own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. Thank you and enjoy! Rated: T just in case because of romance and minor words.


**Before reading, you should really listen to this song while you read. Search 'Happy music - Daydreaming' by CapoProductionz. I think it fits rather well. I hope you enjoy your oneshot, Whispers and Rain!**

x0x0x0x0x

**The Beginning of a Happy Vacation**

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru looked back to the house, worry evident in her voice. "Are you sure it's alright to just leave and go on vacation like this? I haven't cooked anything for Yuki-kun or Shigure. And it's only the weeken-"

Kyo grinned to himself as he pressed his lips to hers to silence her. "It's okay Tohru. They won't die without your cooking. They can order take-out. Now come on."

Kyo gripped her hand tightly and pulled her towards the car, ushering her into the passenger's seat before getting into the driver's seat and buckling his seat belt.

"Um Kyo-kun, do you know how to drive?" Tohru muttered nervously.

"Of course I do." Kyo felt his face flush lightly. "Doesn't mean I have a license though."

"W-What!?"

"Nothing!" Kyo said before lurching the car into motion down the road. "Besides, as long as nothing bad happens, we won't get caught."

Kyo smiled as Tohru quickly fastened her seat belt.

"Where are we going anyway?" Tohru questioned after she had calmed down a bit.

"I don't know really." He said honestly. "I just thought anywhere we ended up would be alright."

Kyo stole a quick glance of Tohru, expecting a nervous reply. Instead Tohru was smiling brightly.

"As long as we go together, I'll go anywhere with you Kyo-kun."

Kyo felt his face burn and turned away slightly, hiding his blush from Tohru while still keeping his eyes on the road.

Tohru giggled softly. "Kyo-kun, your ears are bright red."

"What?" Kyo's hand moved to cover his ear. "No they aren't! You're seeing stuff, Tohru."

Tohru's giggles carried on into her sentences. "Am I? But I'm so sure I saw-"

"Yea! You're seeing stuff!" Kyo quickly swerved off the road and into a small parking lot in front of a playground.

As Tohru's giggling fit ended she asked. "A park?"

Kyo stuttered. "Y-Yea. I uh- I never- um..." He knew Tohru must be thinking he was an idiot. "N-Never mind! We can go some place else."

As Kyo began to turn the ignition again Tohru quickly covered his hand with hers. "No! The park is good! I love parks."

Kyo couldn't find any words, only stared at her hand. It was so soft, so small. He turned his hand over and held it gently. She never touched him first when they were alone. He always took the initiative.

Kyo's eyes found Tohru's and he smiled. "Alright. The park it is."

Tohru's face flushed before she quickly turned away and opened her door and stepped out. Kyo couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips as he got out of the car.

"So, Kyo-kun." Tohru spoke as they walked towards a nearby bench. "Was there a reason why we needed our sudden vacation?" She smiled.

"Not really." He mumbled. He couldn't tell her he was getting jealous of that damn rat always being around her.

Tohru looked at him for a moment before taking her seat.

Kyo could feel his face flush. "W-What? Why are you staring?"

Tohru only smiled as he took his seat. "Oh nothing!"

Kyo sighed in frustration. "Alright alright. You got me. Yea I was getting jealous of him. He's always around you! I just-"

Tohru leaned over closer to him, catching him off guard. He could she her blushing slightly.

"Just what?" She whispered, looking up at him.

"I-I just wanted you for myself for a while." He couldn't hold her eyes. He didn't want her to see him blushing, so he turned away and covered his hand over his face.

"K-Kyo-kun?" He heard her call softly.

"What?" He said, not looking at her.

There was a long silence. It was beginning to worry him, but then he felt it. A soft brush of skin across the back of his hand on his face.

Tohru's lips.

Kyo looked down at her. She was blushing even more than before and obviously embarrassed. It was just too cute.

"Tohru?" Kyo smiled, dropping his hand.

"Hmm?" Tohru kept her gaze down.

"You missed." He chuckled.

Tohru's eyes jumped back to his, her blush still in full force, even to her ears. Kyo simply smiled and tapped a finger to his lips.

Tohru stared for a moment. He could almost see the steam floating from her head. It was just too cute.

Kyo laughed and patted her head gently. "I'm just kidding, Tohru."

There was a short pause. "Close your eyes."

Kyo nearly jumped out of his skin, but Tohru was looking down again.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"Close your eyes." She whispered.

Kyo swallowed thickly but did as she said and closed his eyes.

His heart was hammering in his chest so hard it hurt.

Softly, Tohru's lips met his. She was trembling but her lips were so warm and soft. He instantly kissed her back just as gently.

_I wanna see her face._ He thought before hesitantly peeking through one eye before opening the other.

Tohru's eyes were closed, she was blushing and he could even see her trembling. Kyo lifted his hand slowly from his side and lightly caressed her cheek.

Tohru's eyes flew open and met his. She kissed him once more and quickly moved away, her hand moving to cover her lips.

Kyo smiled and made himself look to the playground where all the little kids ran and played.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Mhm." Tohru replied softly as he stood, holding his hand out to her.

She took it and they walked back to the car.

Kyo opened the car door and helped her in and then helped himself inside, nearly smacking his head on the door as he did so.

Tohru giggled. "So where are we off to?"

Kyo smiled. He would always love that giggle. "Anywhere you want. Within reason, I guess."

Tohru smiled and leaned over in her seat and whispered. "Within reason." Before kissing him gently on the cheek.

**The End.**

x0x0x0x0x

**This oneshot is dedicated to Whispers and Rain! A promise of a happy go fluffy love story between Tohru and Kyo! I hope you like it and you forgive me for doing what I did to Kyo in Battered But Not Broken! **


End file.
